1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of communications. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to providing data loss protection for data using digital fingerprinting. The methodology also utilizes common text exclusion for excluding specified portions of the data from the digital fingerprint.
2. Background Information
Traditionally, digital data loss systems connect to various network shares to create digital fingerprints of sensitive documents over a communication network. Such systems raise security concerns due to the manner in which the sensitive documents are stored and accessed over the network